A gas-solution calorimeter has been developed. It will be employed in measurements of heats of solution of permanent gases in water, aqueous solutions, and other liquids or biological interest. Measurements of partial molar free energies, volumes, compressibilities and enthalpies of urea and deutero-urea in water and heavy water as functions of temperature and concentration will be carried out.